Keep Your in a Snow Prison
Keep Your in a Snow Prison is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 9th case of the game. It is the fourth one to take place in White Desert, a district of Selium. Plot As Jordan informed the team about the body dissolving and with a discovery that The Heater will be built in prison the player with Hades quickly went to the facility to see the body there the guards pointed the team towards the freezer cell where the body would be stopped from further dissolving but once they opened it, they only saw skeleton of Olaf Hurtigo with his skin melted into the puddle of green goo. The team picked up the remains in the bag and sent to the medic room as they went to question Jordan Hawks first about the victim and how it all started. As they found more about the victims habits here they investigated further and found reasons to suspect a prostitute Bianca Darkmoon that the team met a while ago but also a relic hunter Mitch Guch. Upon entering the medic room the team saw Gertrude chasing Sam in order to get the bone he stole from her. After bit she looked at the team blushed before shaking her head and picking up the report, saying that the killer killed Olaf using radioactive snow that they literally covered the victim in. She also said that the puddle left from skin and snow contained molecules of strange entity that she sent to Milo who said that the molecules are from the hand sanitizer. The team returned to the headquarters to recap the case when they where informed by Dionisio that someone in breaking into the old hospital of Selium. After hearing that, the team quickly went to the hospital to the who the mysterious burglar might be but after entering inside the team didn't anything abut the burglar, but the indeed found reason to put a doctor Denise Calcium to the suspect list. They then approached Bianca again after the team discovery that she threat the victim. Bianca explained that the victim wanted from her to be his spy and that as a prostitute she will visit rich businessmen and scientists and then kill them so others souls can rest in piece. They then discovered that a CEO of IcyTech Corporation Jason Blackwood visited the victim in prison. The team, by Vincent found that the victim knew Mitch from earlier so they decided to go and question his further. Mitch revealed that the victim and he indeed knew but that haven't seen in a long time since the victim sent him on a wrong lead that almost killed him. Some moments later, as the team step closer to the prison facility to recap the case, an alarm suddenly starts as the guards started to chase someone down the hall. The team decided to follow guard until they finally take down Jason, who quickly explained that he sneak into the prison to get his personal diary back that Olaf stole from him while he visited him for the purposes of copyright and ownership clams for character in the new game his company's gaming branch will need to make. They also interrogated Denise again after discovering that she used to be his doctor back when he was still Hamlet's experiment. The team then approached Jordan because the victim was panicking while being transferred to the prison which result in Olaf's small attack on him. With the last missing evidence found the team went to arrest Denise. The team approached her in her office to arrest her she sighed a sigh of relief and confessed that she murdering him but that it was all his idea. Hades asked her to explain further on what she she said that Hamlet hire her as his doctor because of various things that sadly went wrong with the experiment. She continued and explained that time she spent with Olaf made her realize how big evil Hamlet was and how the visual appearance was unimportant at all. She started to cry as she said that by time she fall in love with Olaf and that they started a romantic relationship but that by time she discovered that Olaf had a rare genetic disorder which started to kill his painfully. One night she told everything to Olaf who then make decision of killing Hamlet, and that way avenge others who died, but that he that night also said that after the murder his life will mean nothing and that in order to get a peace she will need to kill him and then gave her a little freezer box with a highly radioactive snow. She started to shake as she fall on her knees, saying that she didn't want to kill him but that she couldn't let him to die in pain and that she was so hesitating to never do the act but that his last kiss convinced her that is bot his good. Hades approached and put the handcuffs on her as sh said that she just made his last wish to be true. Dionisio expressed his sympathies towards her but that she will still need to answer for her decisions as he took her from Hades and led outside. Right after that, Jordan run to the team saying that some people occupied the facility and that they started to assemble something huge. Hades and the player then interrogated Jordan ore abut that and said that couple of shady people came into the facility and ordered a complete shut down without any words as they started to bring to construction. By connecting his story to Baxter's and all things they found so far, they concluded that The Serpentinum is real to assemble The Heater and start their plan. With no time to lose, Hades, the player and Jordan returned to the facility where they found an empty building and with the advantage that no one is around they searched cells where they found a chest full of tool and under the pile a shiny silver vial with a faded note. Once they brushed over the note, the player retrieved the missing text that said "A drop of this and reaction will be a Swiss watch" with a little happy face on the end. They decided to send the note to Vincent in order to get the answer who wrote the note. After his analyzes, Vincent confirmed that the note was signed by Arsona Frostbite, the same scientist who designed a a super heating cell. The team approached her again, now with even more proof that she might be involved. She then cracked and confessed that she indeed works for The Serpentinum but that it's about her life. She said that her parents bring her into the organization just as she became a recognizable scientist and then after her parent mysteriously disappeared a year ago a mysterious person approached her, telling her that they had a wisdom and powers to bring her parents back if she agree to work for them. On the question about the identity of the person she just said that they never showed themselves but that she received a text message about picking up a package in the strip club. Hades told Jordan and the layer to go and search the club as he will take Arson to Dionisio. Inside the strip club the player and Jordan soon discovered a wooden box behind the poles and after breaking the locked they say a strange digital key that they sent to Willow who soon discovered that the key is one of two required to stop The Heater and that both of them are connected via microchip. She explained further that she will find other in no time but that in the meanwhile the player should go with Madison and see what Bianca wants to tell the team. Madison and the player then went to speak with Bianca who in panic said that someone stalk her. Madison tried to calm her down ans Bianca started to explain that she was passing by the old hospital when she saw shadows of a mysterious person followed by a camera flash. The team told her told calm down and that they will find her stalker as soon is possible. They returned to the old hospital when they found a backpack with a camera inside. They sent camera to Willow who son informed the team that the camera is full of picture of a hot prostitute but also that they contains some picture of a cheerleaders and a partly selfie of Lexy Joker. Now knowing to whom the camera belong they went to Lexy to question her. She admitted that she stalker a hot girl but only because she didn't had courage to approach her and talk.Madison came to an idea and took Lexy's arm, takes to the unit's headquarters where she met her with Bianca. As the duo talked for a bit, they decided to go on a date and see how things will going one. Right after that, Willow ran to the team, saying that she discovered where the second key is she said that she calculated everything, followed all possible GPS devices and that she found the key's location at the Angel Park, but that the team need to hurry up as The Heater is assembled and The Serpentinum already tuned it on. Madison nodded and took the player's arm and went with them to Angel Park to find the key and stop the heater once for all. Summary 'Victim' * Olaf Hurtigo (Dissolved to the bone) 'Murder Weapon' * Radioactive Snow 'Killer' * Denise Calcium Suspects JHawksC9WoH.png|Jordan Hawks BDarkmoonC9WoH.png|Bianca Darkmoon MGuchWoH.png|Mitch Guch DCalciumWoH.png|Denise Calcium JBlackwoodWoH.png|Jason Blackwood Quasi-Suspect(s) AFrostbiteQWoH.png|Arsona Frostbite LJokerQWoH.png|Lexy Joker Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks Bloody Mary. * The Killer uses hand sanitizer. * The Killer uses heat cream. * The Killer wears Access All Areas badge. * The Killer wears a gun. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Freezer Cell (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Ticket, Frozen Puddle; Victim Identified: Olaf Hurtigo; New Suspect: Jordan Hawks) *Speak with Jordan Hawks about the victim *Examine Torn Ticket (Result: Smudged Ticket) *Examine Smudged Ticket (Result: Strip Club Visit Card; New Crime Scene: Strip Club) *Examine Frozen Puddle (Result: Red Ice) *Investigate Strip Club (Clues: Torn Outfit, Strange Vial) *Examine Torn Outfit (Result: Purple Corset; New Suspect: Bianca Darkmoon) *Examine Strange Vial (Result: Expensive Ancient Greek Vial) *Examine Expensive Ancient Greek Vial (Result: M GUCH; New Suspect: Mitch Guch) *Question Bianca Darkmoon *Speak to Mitch Guch *Analyze Red Ice (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks Bloody Mary) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses hand sanitizer; Murder Weapon Classified: Radioactive Snow) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hospital's Waiting Room (Clues: Medical Records, Torn Paper, Trashcan) *Examine Medical Record (Result: Victim's Record; New Suspect: Denise Calcium) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Empty Paper Sheet) *Examine Paper Sheet (Result: Threat) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Half-Melted Tube) *Speak to Denise Calcium (Profile Updated: Denise drinks Bloody Mary) *Ask Bianca about the threat she wrote to the victim (Profile Updated: Bianca drinks Bloody Mary and uses hand sanitizer) *Analyze Half-Melted Tube (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses heat cream; New Crime Scene: Poles) *Investigate Poles (Clues: Black Briefcase, Torn Hat) *Examine Black Briefcase (Result: Prison Access Badge; New Suspect: Jason Blackwood) *Examine Torn Hat (Result: Smudged Picture) *Examine Smudged Picture (Result: Old Photo) *Interrogate Jason Blackwood about the victim (Profile Updated: Jason drinks Bloody Mary and uses hand sanitizer) *Analyze Old Photo (09:00:00) *Ask Mitch why he kept victim's photo under his hat (Profile Updated: Mitch drinks Bloody Mary and uses heat cream) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Question Jason about him breaking into the crime scene (New Crime Scene: Hospital Counter) *Investigate Hospital Counter (Clues: Med KitMed Kit, Broken VHS Tape) *Examine Victim's Med Kit (Result: Skin Cell) *Examine Skin Cell (Result: Denise's Skin Cell) *Examine Broken VHS Tape (Result: VHS Tape) *Question Denis about her skin cells on the victim's med kit (Profile Updated: Denise uses hand sanitizer and heat cream; Bianca uses heat cream) *Analyze VHS Tape (09:00:00) *Question Jordan about the victim's assault on him (Profile Updated: Jordan drinks Bloody Mary, uses hand sanitizer and heat cream; New Crime Scene: Victim's Cell) *Investigate Victim's Cell (Clues: Pile of Trash, Small Box) *Examine Pile of Trash (Result: Stained Badge) *Examine Small Box (Result: Clean Substance) *Analyze Stained Badge (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears Access All Areas badge) *Analyze Clean Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a gun) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to When Snowy Heaven Become Hell 4! (1 star) When Snowy Heaven Become Hell 4 *See what urgent news Jordan has to tell you *Investigate Freezer Cell (Clues: Chest) *Examine Chest (Result: Silver VialNote) *Examine Note (Result: Note) *Analyze Note (03:00:00) *Interrogate Arsona about her involvement with The Heater scheme (Reward: Sunglasses) *Investigate Pole (Clues: Wooden Box) *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Digital Key) *Analyze Digital Key (06:00:00) *See what is going on with Bianca (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hospital's Waiting Room (Clues: Backpack) *Examine Backpack (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera (01:00:00) *Question Ask Lexy why she stalked Bianca (Reward: 2 000 coins) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:White Desert